Sempiterno
by Layoneth4
Summary: Hasta la leyenda más brillante del cielo, tiene su propio romance. Un rey joven y su consorte rebelde, son participes de la más grande entrega de lealtad, profesado en un acto de sacrificio, en una muestra de amor verdadero. "Porque las almas de Steve y Tony existen para permanecer juntas, porque su amor es sempiterno." Stony - AU/Fantasía - Slash/Yaoi - TwoShot - Fluffly


_Hola! hola! Bievenidos ah... ah... Bueno, este nuevo fic.  
_

* * *

 _ **~*Sempiterno*~**_

 _ **La estrella más brillante**_

* * *

Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, entre las grandes montañas del norte y rodeado de frondosos y grandes bosques, un reino soberano e independiente, fuerte y pacifico desde muchas generaciones atrás. Lo llamaban, el Reino Cristal.

Su famoso y ancestral nombre, proviene de la estrella que cayó del cielo en sus tierras. Cuentan los ancianos que en una noche de anormal invierno, una de las grandes estrellas del firmamento perdió toda su luz, la vida misma que la hacía poderosa, cayendo así sobre la tierra fría de su pueblo; la estrella con su luz parpadeante y moribunda, utilizó lo último de sus fuerzas para protegerse e hizo levantar a su alrededor una enorme torre que llegaba hasta los cielos mismos.

Se creía que antes de perder toda su magia, la estrella que se quedó varada en el suelo y lodo, hizo ahí mismo su torre de una forma en la que cada noche, la luz de sus compañeras y la luna siempre cayera sobre ella, como un lejano y tortuoso recuerdo de lo que fue su poderosa vida.

La torre ha permanecido ahí por bastante tiempo, preservando el cadáver de la estrella de otros ojos curiosos. A cambio de su privacidad y respeto que recibió por parte del pueblo, sus residuos estelares hicieron mucho más fértiles la tierra, debajo de esta se encontraban túneles repletos de cristales preciosos de tantos colores; nació a su alrededor un gran castillo gris y más aparte, una enorme muralla que los protegía de sus peligrosos enemigos de las tinieblas.

Además, cada que el sol se ocultaba y dejaba abrirse paso al manto nocturno, la parte superior de la gran torre siempre se transformaba en cristal, en el cual se reflejaba el maravilloso cielo de la noche. Era como si el espíritu ambulante de la estrella, aún estuviese pidiendo ayuda a sus hermanas para volver a su lugar de origen; otros pensaban que era para mantenerse alerta y vigilante de los enemigos de sus aldeanos, mientras estos dormían con tranquilidad.

Sea cual sea la razón, el espectáculo era digno de admirar para cualquiera.

Así es como lo pensaba Steve, mientras cabalgaba de vuelta a su hogar y disfrutaba desde su andada a la gran y poderosa vista que le recibía después de tan agotador viaje que llevo a cabo recientemente. Fue su abuela quien le contó aquella vieja anécdota, y justo ahora que miraba desde lejos la gran torre de cristal, se preguntaba sí de verdad era un hecho real. Pero luego también le contó de las ninfas del bosque, cosa que en definitiva no creía.

Siguió con su mirada sobre su reino cada vez menos lejano, esta vez pensando con tortura, cuanto más iba tardar en llegar.

Su nuevo cargo como soberano del Reino Cristal conllevaba demasiadas solicitudes y tareas, como por ejemplo, la visita social que tenía con cada monarca de los otros tres reinos que eran aliados en su nación.

El mundo era bastante grande, con sólo cuatro naciones colonizadas, muchas tierras aún podía llamárseles desconocidas y el tiempo que llevaría visitarlas a cada una de ellas parecía lejano. Pero al menos para él, eso no era un tema de importancia o relevancia en su lista de prioridades; primero estaba su gente a la que se debía en cuerpo y en alma, luego su familia y amigos, después venía el mundo con todos los problemas que podía tenerle preparado.

Aunque su pensamiento no era lo suficientemente argumentado, ya que aún debía hacer esas agotadoras visitas. Se divirtió sinceramente, pues hace ya tanto que no visitaba el reino Dorado ni a sus amigos lejanos, como lo era Thor o el sanador Strange; su visita tuvo que haber sido más diplomática que revoltosa, según su refunfuñado concejal que no parada de reprocharle su actitud con la mirada. En su defensa, Thor como el rey de dicho pueblo, tuvo que haber hecho una fiesta de despedida menos efusiva. No era su culpa, además, que sería bastante descortés no haber aceptado tal reunión.

Pero al final y gracias a los Dioses, por fin ya estaba en casa nuevamente, a sólo medio camino de la entrada de la protectora muralla.

Eran pocas las chozas que se veían por el camino pese a la cercanía que ya tenía a su pueblo, pero esos hogares en realidad eran de las personas encargadas de los campos y algunos residentes que sólo venían de visita o por negocios con sus propios comerciantes. Una taberna que fungía como hostal para sus visitantes y una cuadrilla de pura roca que medía cinco metros sobre el suelo, que servía como refugio pequeño para los guardias que velaban de noche los exteriores de sus tierras, era lo único que mantenía fuera de las protecciones.

Aunque hayan llevado una época de paz desde que su abuelo reinaba en el trono del castillo Cristal, todavía quedaban enemigos peligrosos allí afuera. No era necesario verlos, con escuchar y sentir las presencias malignas provenientes desde lo más profundo del bosque, era más que suficiente para no bajar la guardia.

Independientemente de ello, todos los aldeanos vivían dentro de la muralla en una promediada armonía. No faltaban los delincuentes y los holgazanes abusadores, por supuesto, pero eran problemillas menores que difícilmente se podían mantener bajo control. Era un pueblo unido y pacífico, más de lo que se podía pedir en esos tiempos.

Conforme más se acercaba era como lo iban saludando, toda su gente con una gran sonrisa aunque sus rostros estuviesen manchados y coloridos por el duro trabajo. Él les respondía de la misma manera.

— Te apuesto a que ya todos saben que volvimos. — escuchó una voz varonil muy cercana, y así con su misma sonrisa tranquila, volteó en su dirección topándose con los ojos grises de su mejor amigo, James.

— Con tremenda cantidad de gente, creo que se enteraron desde que cruzamos las montañas. — escuchó risas de sus seguidores ante su propia broma, más tres de ellas resonaban con más fuerza por la confianza y cercanía entre ellos.

— Su señoría — habló otra voz masculina, con una elegancia fingida que sonaba absurdo y aseguraba una burla —, como humilde siervo suyo, le pido reconsidere disminuir la cantidad obscena de personas que necesitan cuidar de sus apreciados y monárquicos glúteos.

— ¡Oh, cierra la boca Barton! — demandó risueño un tercer hombre de tez oscura, mientras él rodaba sus ojos azules con diversión — De todas maneras, sin tantos guardias, ¿cómo crees que podrá defender sus reales glúteos, nuestro bondadoso y piadoso rey?

Pese a que las palabras se oían ofensivas, él se unió a las risas de los otros tres infantiles hombres que, dada su amistad y hermandad, no les importaba si era de su rey de quien se burlaban.

— Barnes. Wilson. Barton. Ya cállense — fue la voz de una mujer, su Protectora, quien les corto las risas a todos —; O les juro que clavaré mi espada en sus sandios e inservibles traseros.

Los recién nombrados elevaron las manos en son de paz, mitad divertidos y mitad asustados por la veracidad de aquella promesa sangrienta que creían con toda certeza, sería real.

— Natasha, qué haría yo sin ti. — la miró con tal cariño y respeto, que la mujer pelirroja y hermosa volteó a verlo con una delicada y diminuta sonrisa.

— Mi señor, tendría que soportar a estos tres sin duda.

Sí, él la adoraba con todo su corazón. Aunque debía admitir que aquellos tres insufribles hombres tenían razón, pues su caravana de viaje consistía en más de veinte personas a su alrededor, todos únicamente junto a él para protegerle.

Cada que salía debía ir con cierta cantidad de la Guardia, así como con algunos miembros del Círculo y al final, sus leales Protectores; La Guardia que le acompañaba era del castillo, selecta entre todo su ejército de los mejores peleadores, pero sólo con algunas diferencias entre los soldados promedio, además, siempre que una multitud viajaba con él en sus "visitas sociales", un poco menos era la cantidad para cada uno que perteneciera al Círculo; Los miembros del Círculo eran los representantes cabecillas de cada antigua familia, que eran doce contando a la familia real, por lo tanto tenía como concejales a once representantes de cada una, doce si hubiese tenido un hermano menor que representara a la suya como mero simbolismo.

La familia Wilson y la familia Barton eran pertenecientes al Círculo, por lo tanto siempre prefería que Sam Wilson y Clint Barton le acompañasen a cada viaje que hiciese, pues eran los únicos cuya edad y aventuras compartían desde que eran infantes; Natasha aparte de ser uno de sus cuatro Generales Maestros, también era su segunda Protectora y aunque se mostrara taciturna la mayoría del tiempo, era una gran amiga. James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes, por otro lado, es su Protector principal y ante todo, su mejor amigo y hermano. No había que decir más de sus compañías.

— ¿Sabes? — volvió a llamar la atención de la pelirroja — Los extrañaría de no tenerlos cercas.

— Es su decisión majestad, no la mía. — ella, con sus ojos esmeraldas y sus mechones carmesí adornando su hermoso rostro, le restó importancia y seguía atenta al camino. Steve por otro lado, seguía sonriendo por la tranquilidad que le brindaba su amiga y escuchando a medias las tonterías que esos tres soltaban.

Fue poco tiempo después que los niños de los aldeanos corrían detrás de su caballo, gritando tan alto de su llegada. El camino por fin se hizo corto, teniendo la entrada de su hogar a pocos metros y restando.

Más de una exclamación alegre se escuchó, y no podía hacer nada más que apoyarlos. Él también ya estaba agotado, pues ha llevado la armadura de metal azul oscura por tanto tiempo que su espalda comienza a encorvarse más poco a poco, la blanca estrella en su pecho también llevaba manchas de tierra y lodo por más que intentó conservarla impecable, pero de la misma forma podía expresarse de todos quienes le acompañan. Incluso Natasha, su Protectora que siempre se las arreglaba para terminar lo más limpia posible, en su falda de metal y las hombreras ya se mostraban opacas por la tierra.

— ¡Suban la reja! — gritó uno de los centinelas de la muralla — ¡El rey ha regresado! ¡Suban la reja!

Sí, ya estaba en casa. Lo supo en cuanto la enorme reja de tan bello platinado comenzó a ser alzada por unas cadenas, a su vez que dos de los soldados giraban un mecanismo que permitía tremenda acción. Pasó debajo de ella recibiendo saludos rígidos por parte de sus soldados, al mismo tiempo que seguía por el frente y su gente comenzaba a amontonarse feliz para verlo volver después de un largo tiempo.

— Ustedes cuatro, corran al castillo para que preparen la bienvenida. El resto, vayan abriendo el camino. — ordenó Natasha de inmediato, mientras que sus soldados cumplían con eficacia sus palabras.

La gente de todo el reino llegaba a los lados del camino para amontonarse, únicamente para darle la bienvenida a su hogar compartido. Para Steve todo aquello era raro aún, siendo que en su familia pese a ser los líderes de su gente desde las primeras nevadas, siempre se ha creído que no hay hombre o mujer más importante que cualquier otro; su liderazgo se regía en luchar con mayor oportunidad contra sus enemigos de las tinieblas desde las primeras canciones, y luego los títulos reales llegaron para mostrar un frente unido ante las demás naciones.

Por eso en su corazón había humildad para con su pueblo, nada más. Las proezas que le cantaban, su amor y su respeto le enorgullecían por afecto, pero igualmente le avergonzaban; agradecía que Natasha lo conociera tan bien que hiciera su trayecto más fácil y rápido directo a la seguridad y privacidad de su hogar.

— Hemos vuelto. — declaró la pelirroja a su lado, con un brillo en sus ojos esmeralda que le compartía la misma felicidad por saberse en sus tierras, en su casa.

El camino al castillo era largo todavía, lo suficiente para que les tomará todavía poco más de media hora para poder alejarse de la multitud y divisar el arco de roca que dividía el pueblo y el comienzo del camino a la puerta principal del castillo, que sólo estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

Menos de cinco minutos y estaría dentro del castillo. Menos de cinco minutos y sus ojos estaban ilusionados y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido.

— Extrañaba estar aquí. — soltó sin darse cuenta, con un suspiro soñador

— Yo creo que más bien, extrañaba a cierta persona, mi señor. — dijo Bucky en broma, ocasionándole un leve sonrojo y sin oportunidad de negarlo, simple y sencillamente bajo el rostro apenado por ser descubierto.

Y claro que a los otros dos les dio paso libre para seguir burlándose.

— ¿Extrañó a alguien, su majestad? — ese fue Clint, fingiendo sorpresa — ¡Oh, ya sé! A su lindo y travieso prometido, tal vez.

— No se avergüence, gran rey, es normal entre enamorados que no deje de pensar en él. — ese fue Sam, como siempre apoyándolo pero aprovechándose de su más grande debilidad.

Y es que, desde que esos tres se enteraron de sus sentimientos, no han dejado de tomar cada oportunidad para molestarlo.

— Natasha, quisieras… — su única esperanza en que esos tontos se callaran era ella, pero se le olvido que la mayor fanática de su compromiso, era justamente la pelirroja con sonrisa despiadada.

— Comparto la misma opinión, gran rey. — en sus labios bailaba una expresión para nada inocente, luego se inclinó más cercas de él como pudo y susurró — Steve, creó que deberías mirar arriba y saludar.

Pestañearon sus rojizas pestañas delgadas para hacerle caer en su juego manipulado. Cosa que no servía con él desde los ocho años, por supuesto, pero por mera curiosidad hizo lo que le pidió y fue ahí, donde se quedó embobado.

Al subir la mirada se topó de inmediato con los únicos ojos que realmente lograban tener un control desbordante sobre él. Unos ojos grandes y dulces, de un color chocolate llamativo más las pestañas amontonadas y rizadas sobre ellos; los ojos por los cuales se apuró en regresar de su tan larga ausencia, que tanto había anhelado volver a ver, ahora mismo le estaban recibiendo desde un ventanal del castillo.

Su prometido, le estaba esperando con una sonrisa que le paró el corazón y casi hace caer del caballo.

Las risas de Clint, Bucky, Sam y Natasha no se hicieron esperar.

.

.

.

Ver que su prometido esposo y rey casi se caía de su caballo fue, en primer lugar, preocupante; en segundo lugar y sabiendo de antemano que estaba perfectamente bien, la escena se volvió graciosa en un santiamén y se tuvo que tapar la boca para no llamar la atención con sus carcajadas.

No es que quiera parecer un tonto enamorado, pero con Steve siempre pasa que sus altas defensas eran inservibles a su mera presencia. El rey del Reino Cristal tenía un poder grande sobre él, y es que no podía dejar de pensar su nombre en todo el día ni dejar de recordar lo bello de sus ojos azules que no podía comparar ni con el mismísimo cielo.

Bueno, puede que tal vez se deba a que el cielo siempre estaba cubierto por nubes allí en su reino de rocas y cristales, pero sólo utilizaba la referencia para sus divagues emocionales e infantiles, así que nadie tenía porque enterarse de tan fructuosa comparación.

Pero ya iban más de treinta días en los que no veía a su prometido y algo comenzaba a sentir que le estrujaba el pecho por desolación irracional. Irónicamente, ahora nuevamente algo le oprime dentro de su ser, pero esta vez por la emoción de saber que el monarca de las tierras del norte se encontraba de regreso. Volvió con él.

Está bien, que aquello último sonó absurdo. Demasiado.

Pero estaba hablando del hombre por el cual ha llevado un largo tiempo enamorado, desde que sus padres le contaron que su mano ya estaba asegurada para el futuro rey, hasta donde conoció por primera vez aquel rostro encantador que lo dejo sin aliento, hace ya tanto tiempo que sus sueños de niño ilusionado crecían y crecían hasta ahora, que sus fantasías no eran tan inocentes ni tan lejanas del futuro. Lo mejor de todo, es que estaba seguro que era correspondido en calidad y devoción.

— ¡Tony! — un gritó femenino le hizo alejar su mirada de la ventana. — Tony, ¿estas prestándome atención?

Alejó sus ojos y atención de la cabellera rubia que se alborotaba por el viento en contra, sólo para toparse con la molesta mirada de su tutora y amiga. No es que le pasara seguido eso de ignorar a las personas a su alrededor, o bueno sí que le pasaba muy seguido porque poco le interesaban de lo que le hablaba la gente común, pero ésta era su tutora. Su tutora que le aterraba a veces y casi siempre.

— Tú siempre tendrás mi completa atención, querida Pepper. — le sonrió con carisma, esa que le hacía ver siempre inocente — Sin embargo, tus clases de modales carecen de mi entendimiento e interés.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua y llevo sus manos a sus caderas finas y sobre la falda de su vestido naranja, mirándolo fijamente como si estuviese decidiendo entre darle con la vara dictadora o tirarlo por la ventana. Tony ya sabía que causaba ese gran dilema entre las personas.

— ¿Y que es aquello, que si tiene tu interés? — preguntó ella con fingido interés y sorna — ¿Nuestro rey ha regresado ya?

— El jubiloso relajo del pueblo tuvo motivos. — contestó el, seguramente con la sonrisa de tonto que se negaba a tener.

Volvió de nuevo su mirada por la ventana, observando con un suspiro silencioso como su prometido ya había llegado y ahora bajaba del semental sangre-pura cuyo pelaje blanco concordaba con lo pacifico de su sonrisa. ¡Ah!, su sonrisa, tan perfecta que le tentaba a estirar de los labios rosas a ver si no se descomponía o rompía.

Un carraspeó de Pepper perturbo su fantasía.

— El príncipe y futuro consorte del rey, no babea, Tony.

— Yo no babeo, Pepper. — rebatió ofendido, pero luego rio para sí mismo — Sólo que mi boca se humedece repentinamente en ciertas ocasiones inexplicables.

— ¿Cómo es que no estas brincando aún de la emoción? — opinó la mujer resignada. Ella ya había tenido muchos días en los que le ponía atención a sus tan aburridas clases de modales, sobretodo porque no tenía a tan atractiva distracción en el mismo sitio. Pero ahora que Steve ha vuelto, bueno, él no promete seguir comportándose como alumno ejemplar.

Entonces tres toqueteos se escucharon tras la puerta de su saloncito pequeño, y cómo Pepper dio el permiso de entrada, la figura de su Protector y gran amigo se puso delante.

— ¡Rodhey, Rodhey, Rodhey! — como su tutora dijo, dio brinquitos grandes hasta llegar con el moreno de armadura gris — Roro mío, dime por favor que en el salón de la entrada ya se encuentra medianamente solo.

El recién llegado carcajeó con cariño.

— Te mentiría. — su respuesta le dio a Tony hacer un puchero con sus labios — El patriarca Ross acaba de presentarse en el salón con su hija lady Betty, para _darle_ la bienvenida al rey.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué? Ese viejo canijo…

— Tony, compostura. — reprendió de inmediato su institutriz, pero cuando la volteó a mirar ella también tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho — Pero es cierto, ¿cómo se le ocurre a ese señor, venir a importunar tan pronto?

Oh, es que a Tony se le ocurrían varías razones para que ese sujeto se materializara de forma instantánea justo cuando _su_ prometido llegaba. Y con su hija, nada más y nada menos que su bella y soltera hija.

 _Pobre Betty_ , pensaba con lastima, _tiene un padre tan poco cuerdo_.

— No importa, no pienso permitirlo. — se puso de pie con toda gracia, sin importarle si manchaba las hojas con su tintero mal puesto.

Caminó rumbo a la puerta, pero tanto como su maestra y Protector se pusieron en su camino con sus rostros preocupados y severos por igual.

— ¡No, Tony! — gritaron los dos, pero Pepper lucía más obstinada — ¡No puedes hacerlo!

— Sabes que tienes prohibido acercarte al rey. — recordó el moreno con severidad, pero Tony lo desdeñó con un movimiento de su mano enguantada en cuero azul.

— En primera, no es que no pueda "hacerlo", sino que sencillamente no "debería" hacerlo, cosas totalmente diferentes según tus aburridas clases de redacción. — Pepper abrió su boca ofendida, pero el continuó — Y en segunda, no está prohibido acercarme a _mi_ prometido, sino que es preferible evitar encuentros a solas, cosa totalmente imposible con ustedes encima de mi todo el tiempo y Romanoff colgando del techo.

Con lo último dicho, abrió su camino con un movimiento de sus manos e instantáneamente sus dos compañeros se alejaron antes de que lo tocarán por error. Tony ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, a que nunca nadie pudiera tocarlo, y en vez de lastimarlo mejor lo aprovechaba y apartaba a quien sea que le estorbara.

Que nadie pudiera tocarlo, era una gran ventaja.

Saliendo de su saloncito siguió por el pasillo de piedra, encontrándose con más soldados que se hacían a un lado y reverenciaban ante el reconocimiento de su persona. Era el prometido consorte del rey, respeto y admiración era a lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir desde que tenía uso de razón.

Terminó el pasillo y bajo por los escalones, con sus leales seguidores siempre pisándole los talones. Que esos dos no terminaran casándose fue una sorpresa para todos dado al tiempo que compartían juntos sólo para cuidarle. Él mismo había intentado juntarlos en uno de sus tantos momentos de aburrición absoluta, pero tanto como Pepper y Rodhey admitieron que aunque se llegasen a querer no tendrían tiempo en velar por su unión, teniendo que preocuparse únicamente por él y sus actos de locura.

Cómo el actual, por ejemplo.

Bajando los escalones giró a la derecha y un pasillo más tuvo que recorrer, para llegar a la entrada del saloncito principal e inclinándose rápidamente con el debido respeto al pasar al lado de la Gran Torre que guardaba la sagrada estrella. El castillo en sí no era grande, porque estaba el monumental santuario de su símbolo estelar sobre un gran jardín de dimensiones fantásticas, y a su alrededor los cuatro pasillos que hacían del castillo un hogar para la familia Real y algunas visitas nada más. Pero nunca se le hizo tan interminable cómo ahora.

La puerta del saloncito daba a un costado de este, por lo cual cuando entró ante las miradas asustadas y poco reservadas de los soldados a quienes cayó con un señalamiento de su dedo sobre los labios, nadie más notó su llegada.

Desde su punto de observación podía ver a las doce sillas del Círculo acomodadas a cada lado del trono de su majestad que se encontraba en un peralto más grande y hecho de pura roca con cristales adornándolo. Steve no estaba ahí, sino debajo de esté quitándose las protecciones extras con ayuda de sirvientes del castillo, junto con sus allegados más cercanos que lo habían acompañado al viaje; todos tenían rostros agotados y le enfureció todavía un poco más, porque o Ross estaba muy ciego o pretendía no notar que los viajeros estaban exhaustos de punta a punta.

No, Ross estaba por completo ignorando a todos los demás y sus ojos diminutos y bigote ridículo sólo se movían entornó al rey; la dulce Betty a su lado trataba de no lucir tan incómoda con aquello, Steve tan agotadoramente amable que era dejaba que el anciano parloteará sobre-lo-qué-sea que estuviese diciéndole, mientras que los chicos cómo Barton o Wilson negaban con la cabeza y Natasha con Bucky intentaban no lanzársele encima al patriarca.

Bueno, que ya ha visto demasiado. Hora de actuar.

Se giró a los soldados de la puerta y con señas claras les indicó que volvieran a abrir las puertas y cerrarlas con fuerza haciendo notar su llegada. Siempre que entraba a un lugar, se le hacía una anunciación con las puntas de las lanzas golpeadas contra el piso; eso a veces le molestaba, pero ahora era justo lo que necesitaba para callar al viejo.

Las puertas sonaron mientras que sus protectores entraban escandalizados por ellas, las lanzas lo anunciaron con fuerza y diversión de sus hombres, y él salió al frente cómo si nada pasara ignorando las advertencias de Pepper y Rodhey.

— ¿Quién osa…? — Ross se giró en su dirección, pero antes de terminar lo que sea que iba a expresar groseramente, se calló.

Oh, cómo adoraba que se callaran ante él. Así debía ser siempre.

— Soy yo, patriarca Ross. — saludo con una inclinación pequeña y una sonrisa en su rostro — Sólo quise venir a recibir a los recién llegados.

Posó sus ojos en todos los presentes, conspirando con las risas silenciosas de los compañeros de su prometido, así como los ojos azules de éste mirándolo únicamente a él. Ha pasado tiempo desde que aquella mirada celeste le hacía temblar las rodillas, pero bien podía empezar ahora sí Steve no dejaba de verlo.

Desgraciadamente Ross opacó la atención de todos sobre

— Príncipe, mis disculpas. — el tono de Ross era más antipático que reservado, y en sus iris sólo había sequedad al verle — Es que estamos en una reunión importante.

Fingió a la perfección, con sus ojos plenamente abiertos y un jadeo sorpresivo.

— ¿Reunión importante? ¿Tan pronto? — exclamó perturbado — ¡Pero si apenas han puesto pie dentro del castillo! Me parece algo penoso no dejar si quiera que su eminencia se beba una copa de agua en la tranquilidad de su hogar o que sus acompañantes retomen poco de aire.

— Cómo ya dije, es un asunto que… — Ross estaba dispuesto a no ceder, pero él tampoco.

— Querida Natasha, ¿es eso una herida bajo tu manga? — mencionó apenas dándose cuenta. Era cierto que en los brazaletes protectores de la pelirroja había rasguños y manchas sospechosas, así que su preocupación fue de lo más sincera.

Ella asintió en silencio únicamente, pero fue lo suficiente como para que los sirvientes se acercaran rápido a atenderla por órdenes de Steve, así como poner a Ross rojo cual tomate. Pero su noble hija que no tenía más culpa que ser su descendiente, intercedió por su padre.

— Tal vez nos hemos precipitado con esta reunión e incomodar el tranquilo regreso de su majestad y los suyos. — dijo ella con su vocecita apenas alzada — Ya está atardeciendo, de todas maneras, así que será mejor discutir el tema cuando todos estemos en mejores condiciones.

— Buena idea, Lady Ross. — ella con su cabello oscuro y ojos claros buscó su permiso, a lo cual sólo asintió. Tony de verdad no podía tenerle manía con lo tierna y adorable que era, así que prefería que se largara con su padre en santa paz.

Steve por fin pudo tomar aquello como una intercesión oportuna y finalizar la "reunión". Se puso erguido frente al viejo y con su mejor tono pidió paz.

— Mañana a primera hora, juro que escuchare atentamente sus preocupaciones, patriarca, lady Ross.

— Con su permiso, sus altezas. — ofreció Betty la despedida, reverencias por su parte y una pequeña inclinación del rey como respuesta, fue lo suficiente para que ambos dieran la media vuelta y se retiraran. No sin antes de que hicieran lo mismo frente a Tony, la chica con una sonrisa afable y su padre sin nada de emoción.

Cómo adoraba molestar ese hombre.

Cuando las puertas del salón principal se cerraron, fue cómo si a todos ellos se les cambiara de actitud.

— ¡Al fin! — exclamó el representante de los Barton, tirándose en su silla familiar junto con Wilson.

— Ese sujeto de verdad que es muy insistente y agobiante. — farfulló Barnes quitándose parte de las protecciones que llevaba encima, mientras la pelirroja finalizaba con una mano las atenciones de los criados una vez que su pequeña herida se vio vendada.

— Siempre tan oportuno, Tony. — comentó Clint con una mueca zorruna en su rostro, a lo que él simplemente regresó por igual

— Ya sabes que soy un don del cielo.

— Sí, seguro eso es lo que piensa Ross justo ahora. — Bucky se rio junto con el por aquel sarcasmo tan volátil, así como todos los demás que tampoco soportaban al hombre.

Pero en un momento, para él, todos los demás desaparecieron cuando Steve terminó por fin de quitarse la armadura metálica de su pecho y quedo con ropas casuales en tonos azules y las botas negras, el símbolo de su familia y del reino bordado en su ancho pecho.

— Gracias, príncipe. — habló cuando estuvo frente a frente. Tan cercas y tan lejos que dolía un poco. Pero podía conformarse mientras tanto con eso y que le hable en ese tono tan encantador.

— Gran rey, es demasiado amable para mandar a callar cuando está fatigado. — le reprocho con amabilidad. De hecho, era a él la única persona en su vida con quien no sonaba tan tosco o hiriente.

— Es mi deber dar respeto y oídos a las palabras de mis concejales — se defendió como pudo, pero luego el mismo rubio hizo una mueca insegura —, por muy inoportunas que puedan ser a su momento.

— Y el mío es procurar que no sea tan respetuoso con sus deberes. — sonrió con más confianza, siendo conscientes que ambos se sonrojaron y emocionaron por lo que dijo. Porque sí, era su maldita responsabilidad ya que él era su único maldito prometido con derecho a hacerlo. Único, maldita sea.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿Cómo has estado?

Los dos terminaron riéndose por hablar al mismo tiempo. ¡Por el firmamento mismo! Es que aunque estaban conscientes de lo tontos que se veían, era al mismo tiempo lindo que sus nervios flotaran a flor de piel por sus cercanías. Sí Tony tan sólo pudiera tocar a Steve o que el rozará su rostro con sus dedos…

— Justo ahora, me encuentro perfectamente. — terminó de decir mientras oprimía sus angustiantes pensamientos. No era el momento de deprimirse, sino de aprovechar aquel tiempecito que se les otorgaba.

— Excelente. — concedió el rey, mirándolo como si fuese la razón de que el sol saliera por el amanecer.

— Excelente. — cedió él, vanagloriándose con aquello que le hacía sentir _su_ rey.

Pero el momento se tenía que acabar.

— Príncipe. — esa era la voz de Pepper, cuidadosa con el ambiente que formaron los dos — Mi señor, debemos continuar con sus deberes.

Tony apretó sus labios, rogando internamente porque el tiempo se detuviese y sólo le dejarán estar ahí bajo la visión de su prometido mucho más rato, de ser posible para siempre. Pero sabía que ya había tentado demasiado su suerte de tan sólo haber interrumpido tan tediosa reunión con Ross y que la servidumbre del castillo le viera correr a prisa para encontrarse con el rey; podía poner no sólo en aprietos y chismes innecesarios a Steve, sino también a Rodhey como su Protector y a Pepper como su institutriz.

— Bueno, he de irme ahora su majestad. — se despidió con su mejor sonrisa, intentando con todo lo posible que no se notase su tristeza.

— Lo veré otro día, príncipe. — Steve apretó su quijada, podía notarlo, así como sus manos se cerraban contra sus costados en pos de no cometer ningún error.

Mientras que él no podía sentirse más miserable, dio algunos paso hacia atrás e insinuó una reverencia al monarca y una leve inclinación para con los demás que le respondieron por igual. Así fue cómo se retiró del lugar con sus seguidores por detrás, calladitos y sin la menor intención de volver a las clases, pues ya lo conocían tan bien que sabía no tendría cabeza para nada más que irse a su cama y consolarse a sí mismo, porque nadie podía consolarlo.

Tony siempre quedaba de un humor taciturno después de que sus encuentros con Steve se vieran interrumpidos, sobretodo porque estos eran tan escasos y tan cortitos, que todas las energías que reunía para lograr encontrarse, se evaporaban una vez estando tan lejos.

Si alguien llegará a preguntarle en son de confesión secreta, diría que toda su vida ha sido tan triste y solitaria. Tuvo a sus padres por un tiempo, eso es cierto, pero no conoce lo que es ser arrullado en brazos de su madre ni tampoco lo que es recibir el abrazo de su padre; no pudo jugar con ningún niño en su infancia y no podía hablar con nadie desde su adolescencia más que con sus Protectores, ni ha besado ni ha sido querido, así como nunca ha bailado más que con el fantasma de su imaginación.

Tony no podía ser tocado, por nadie. Y esa era su maldición, así como la luz en su pecho que debía cubrir todo de él hasta su cuello. Tampoco conocía lo que era recibir la calidez del día o el frío del viento, sólo su rostro conocía las sensaciones.

Solamente llegó a su habitación a tumbarse sobre sus cojines y bajo sus sabanas, con sus dos silenciosos Protectores resguardando sus sollozos. Happy, su Familiar mágico y el único que no lo mataba si lo tocaba, se acurruco a sus pies acompañándolo en sus lamentos.

Tony no sabía cuánto más debía soportar de todo esa basura de ser el "elegido".

.

.

.

Steve estaba harto. Desesperado. Alterando. Iracundo y todo aquello que definiese su frustración y la agonía de su corazón.

— Steve, contrólate.

No escuchó a Natasha, simplemente estrelló su escudo contra la primera mesita de su habitación, partiéndola.

— Steve, ya basta.

Ignoró por completo a Bucky, desenvainando su espada "Luxart" y encajándola contra el piso de roca, causando una partidura en su superficie. La espada había brillado en azul por el poder que dejó exponerse, pero una vez soltó el mango con su respiración agitada, está volvió a su estado natural.

No fue hasta ese momento que terminó su descarga de ira así como el de su poder, sintiéndose menos furioso pero aún con mucha tristeza en sus adentros.

Y es que maldición, era inconcebible que a esas alturas aún tenga toda esta brecha enorme separándolo de Tony, separándolo de su corazón.

Escuchó como los pasos de sus amigos, sus protectores que dentro de las cuatro paredes de sus aposentos privados eran las personas más unidas a él en confianza y respeto, cariño y lealtad. Allí adentro Natasha y Bucky dejaban de ser sus Protectores, sus Guardianes maestros, para ser únicamente sus hermanos de risas y llantos.

Pero había días en que ni su presencia era suficiente para calmarlo. Últimamente era bastante seguido.

— Amigo, ¿estás bien? — le habló Bucky, pero Steve ya no tenía palabras para describir cómo era que se sentía.

Han pasado tantos años enamorado del príncipe de ojos chocolates que su corazón sentía agotarse. Y ciertamente, poco le importaba si es que nunca podía llegar a tocarlo aunque la punta de sus dedos cosquillasen de necesidad y los labios rosados de su prometido lucieran siempre tan tentadores, lo único que pensaba es que si estuviese todo un día a su lado, su espíritu rejuvenecería y sería por siempre devotó al amor que profesaba su dulce doncel.

En su nacimiento, al llegar al mundo siendo un barón de sangre Guardiana rápidamente buscaron a alguien digno de su linaje, ya fuese una doncella de sangre pura o un doncel con virtud en la hechicería; una doncella de calidad pura permitiría que su sangre Guardiana la heredaran sus hijos y posiblemente sus nietos, de esa forma mantendrían el poder de la familia por largas generaciones; de ser un doncel con virtudes de magia y hechicería, su descendencia no sólo se vería fortalecida con la magia, sino también él mismo para que alimentara su fuerza en batalla.

De esa forma, su familia no paró hasta encontrar a los candidatos perfectos, y no fue hasta antes de su cumpleaños número seis que su madre le anunció con alegría, que al fin había nacido aquel doncel que sería un perfecto compañero para él. Mentiría si dijese que la noticia la entendió en aquel entonces.

Siempre le dijeron que su matrimonio ya estaba arreglado con el segundo heredero de una de las grandes doce familias, que su compañero de vida llevaba la marca para ser su pareja y cumplía con los requisitos para pertenecer a la familia Real. Que debía aprender a amarlo desde su juventud.

No lo hizo en un inicio claro, de hecho se rehuía de la idea de estar casado con alguien por mera conveniencia pero nunca dijo nada en voz alta y espero callado mientras su padre se veía satisfecho y su madre regodeándose de felicidad. Luego lo conoció en persona en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, porque ya era la hora de que su prometido viviera en el castillo para educarse bajo las leyes de la monarquía, y fue cómo si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima en el momento que conoció a Anthony Stark.

Pequeñito, delgadito y con los nervios de punta, pero siempre con la mirada en alto y sus ojos brillantes y retadores. Fue amor a primera vista, no podía nombrarlo de otra forma. Como si su alma y sus entrañas se hubieran vuelto sumisas ante la figurita del niño de diez años frente a él.

En las cenas con sus padres y en las fiestas de la corte con las doce familias nunca podía ver a su prometido, pues este debía estar separado de la gente para que nadie lo tocará. Pero eso no fue impedimento para tener pequeñas conversaciones a su lado, escondidos ya sea en la gigantesca biblioteca y sus pergaminos viejos, o por el jardín del castillo cuyos arbustos enormes les permitía verse sin temor a ser reprendidos.

Conoció a Tony a escondidas, sabiendo que le encantaba el chocolate y el olor a fresas que da la casualidad llevaba como fragancia predilecta; que era inteligentísimo y un gran estratega para el ajedrez, no leía mucho porque todas las historias podía acabárselas en un solo día sin importar la cantidad de hojas, favorecía las clases de pociones y usaba su magia para todo porque era un flojo orgulloso. Su mejor amiga era Pepper Potts, su Protectora e institutriz, su mejor amigo era James Rodhes, hijo del Cuarto General Maestro en su reino y futuro sucesor, ambos más grandes que él que soportaban sus travesuras. También que tenía un Familiar llamado Happy, su compañero mágico que tomaba forma de perro grande y blanco.

Conoció de en verdad a Tony, y supo que estaba enamorado de él.

Pero omitieron la pequeña parte en la que se establecía, que nadie podía tocar a Anthony.

El más anciano de las doce familias y en vida, el Primer General Maestro Phillips Coulson tuvo una profecía en el nacimiento de Tony. Su prometido llevaba un gran poder dentro de él, refugiándose dentro de su cuerpo hasta que en el momento adecuado tuviese que utilizarlo, pero un don sagrado el cual desaparecería si alguien indigno osara tocarle un pelo a su portador; es por eso que Tony no podía ser visto apenas por nadie, usaba túnicas que le cubrían por completo de pies hasta el cuello, guantes para sus manos e incluso cuando viajaba debía cubrirse el rostro. El profeta dijo que su poder daría señales de estar listo para dejarse tocar, en ese momento debía casarse y dar descendencia al pueblo para que siguieran recibiendo sus bendiciones.

Pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo, porque Steve ya iba a cumplir los veintiséis años en la próxima cosecha, a la segunda luna del verano. Llevaba prácticamente diez años para poder sostener las manos de Tony, ya que de no haber sido suficiente, sus padres como antiguos reyes estipularon una ley que le impedía estar con Tony en la misma habitación a solas, de ser preferible no mantener contacto con él, y así evitar cualquier "tentación".

Eran sus padres, debía confiar en ellos y por eso no puso pegas. Pero pasaron los años, sus necesidades cambiaron y su amor se hacía más y más grande, necesitando tan sólo un día entero en compañía de su prometido sin recibir reprimendas por parte del Círculo.

Además, se convirtió en rey tan joven, que algunos miembros de las antiguas familias no se mostraban muy de acuerdo con ello. Lo creían joven pese a su edad actual, ingenuo por sus valores y sin coraje porque prefería evitar las guerras. Ahora que tampoco querían mucho a la familia Stark, de dónde provenía Tony precisamente, y no han parado de tratar de meter a cuanta doncella o doncel en su cama desde hace tiempo.

Pero Steve no necesitaba un cuerpo caliente cualquiera a su lado, ni una cabeza vacía con alma negra intentando manipularlo. Lo que él quería eran charlas amistosas, sonrisas grandes, ojos brillantes y miradas traviesas; confidencias a mitad de la noche y caminatas largas. Todo eso, únicamente se lo podía dar Tony sin tener que intimar por las noches.

Sólo un rato a solas, ¿es que era mucho pedir? Y todavía, notar aquella oscuridad que opacaba los ojos chocolate de Tony porque su corazón sufría por igual. Su prometido sufría, el amor de su vida permanecía encerrado en una torre lejos de sus brazos, no podía haber algo más injusto que eso.

— ¿Steve? — no se dio cuenta, pero sus amigos ya estaban a su lado hincados, Natasha con la palma de su mano sobre su hombro, Bucky preocupado.

Pero sobre todo, él era el rey. No podía perder los estribos así.

— Sí. Lo siento chicos, estaré bien. — Bucky fingió que le creía y Natasha prefirió quedarse callada.

Porque sí, él estaría bien, aunque su corazón luchara más y más por sus deseos de libertad.

* * *

En algún punto de mi vida, me preguntaré, en que carajos estaba pensando en tener tantos fics a la deriva y publicando y publicando más de ellos. Señor, porque me dejas ser así :,v

Bueno bueno bueno, ya que. Este fic será cortito de unos tres caps (siempre digo lo mismo) y sus capítulos no serán tan largos (aja), pero espero lo disfruten. De mi para mi como regalo de cumpleaños :3

Espero lo disfruten.


End file.
